bzpowercirclefandomcom-20200216-history
Derr
Derr is an Onu-Matoran on the Isle of Doppel Nui. Biography ''Double: Day Zero During Epee's rule, Derr was an Intelligence Officer, usually working in the field and collecting information. Epee desired information from him in the search for Linke and Recht. After the fall of Epee, when he became a detective instead of a member of the secret police, Derr was sent to infiltrate a forgery ring. He managed to gain the trust of the leader, a Fe-Matoran named Yutrek, and managed to get far in his career there. He later left the group, which would cause the members of the ring to believe he had changed sides. At some point after this, Derr requested work done by ''"Recht", requesting a beautifully carved statue of the Toa. "Recht" told him that he wouldn't appreciate it, and that he would grow sick of it quickly, but he never did. He constantly searched for an answer to tell "Recht" why he desired it. ''Double Later Derr, now a senior detective in the Doppel Nui Guard, worked the case of the murder of a Matoran of Iron named Kornek, alongside his partner, the junior detective Gahla. He let her go off on her own while he took the suspected murder weapon away for forensics testing against the wounds of the corpse. Double: Crime and the City The following day, Derr arrived at [[Recht Sculpting|''Recht Sculpting: The Sculpture of Fire!]], looking for Gahla to join him on their new case. "Recht" expressed interest in joining the two, but he was shot down, though he soon brought up a favor he did for Derr, which the Onu-Matoran desired to keep hidden from the Chief. He agreed to have "Recht" tag along, ignoring Gahla as she questioned him on what was being hidden. The trio arrived at the scene of a murdered De-Matoran whom had presumably died from blunt force trauma to the back of his head. "Recht" debunked this by saying the Kanohi would have been damaged from the fall, and that there was one murderer, not two. He pointed to a small cut on the upper left breast of the armor, expressing that as the kill point, a wound larger inside than outside, referring to it as being similar to what his insignia on his work was to him. He convinced the two detectives to believe in his theory, and soon departed out of boredom. Gahla and Derr questioned each other, both expressing distaste for "Recht", despite his skills. Gahla presumed she would have to watch over him and potentially remove him if he got out of hand. The next day, the police cornered their suspect in his gallery. The Ko-Matoran, Unik, had admitted to a murder already, and then taken a Ga-Matoran named Halen hostage, wiring her so he could slit her throat if he had to. He demanded a game, and the police then waited for their psychologist to arrive. When Gahla and "Recht" arrived, Derr told them about the situation, and how the Matoran was an artist who wasn't very good. He also informed them that the game must have been snuck through customs, since it shouldn't have been on the island. "Recht" broke through the lines of police, despite Derr's warnings. He watched as the Ta-Matoran engaged Unik in Uuk-Koi, and began to lose. Derr snuck in towards the end of the game and managed to stab Unik in the shoulder, bringing him in for questioning, as well as saving Linke's life. After arresting Unik, he began to interrogate the Ko-Matoran. While he claimed innocence, Derr told him that he had already admitted to the murder. Unik corrected himself, claiming that he didn't kill the De-Matoran, and that he had no business with visitors. He admitted instead to another murder, which they had yet to discover. As Derr left the room to discuss things with Gahla, they decided that they would look for the corpse from his murder, and would arrest Unik for what he had already admitted to. As the two detectives entered the room again, they found Unik was dead, with smaller entrance wounds than the internal wounds, just like the De-Matoran. When they rushed over, Halen dropped from the ceiling, tentacles sprouted out of her back. She claimed that she was a Dark Hunter, and had simply taken her revenge on Unik, before she attacked the detectives. "Recht" came rushing into the room, attacking Halen and protecting the detectives. He took their knives and began to fight Halen off while the detectives got out of the room to warn the station. As their battle continued, Linke had stabbed her a few times, trying to disable her, and Halen was eventually thrown out of the building, where she landed in the small, nearby lake, staying down beneath the waves. Gahla and Derr waited beside "Recht" with their weapons drawn, watching to see if Halen would rise out of the waters again. "Recht" told them they had nothing to worry about, until bubbles started to come up, and Halen rose again, fully mutated. She bashed "Recht" aside and scared the two detectives into immobilization. Derr questioned what they could do now, and Gahla told him all they could do was have hope. Her hope paid off as the Toa of the island came to their defense while "Recht" was supposedly buried beneath rubble. Before either of them could risk entering to get him, they had to wait for the fight to end. After it ended with Halen's defeat, Derr and Gahla "rescued" "Recht" from the rubble, pulling him to safety. Five days later, he and Gahla spoke to "Recht" about an attempted murder, which involved the Dark Hunters. "Recht" vanished to lock up his shop, and later was found battered by the Dark Hunter, who was named Ekiro. Derr told him that as soon as they captured the Toa, the Dark Hunters would leave. The next day, "Recht" arrived at the station to look for Gahla, only to find Derr. He informed him that he wasn't sure where she was, and then they realized that her case may have gone over her head, and she was possibly in danger. They rushed to check on her case, quickly deducing what they could. Derr gave "Recht" his case, and took Gahla's himself so he could find her and try to save her, much to the chagrin of "Recht", he was left out. Later, "Recht" returned to the station with about fifteen Matoran in tow. He told Derr that he was using his own method to weed out who had information, and who didn't, and was narrowing it down quickly. He told Derr that by offering a new sculpture that he had made, as well as by tricking other Matoran into revealing if they had real information or not, he was able to find actual informants. Derr told him he liked the way he was working, and got back to his own work. By the time that "Recht" returned, and had finished his case, Derr was about to leave. He congratulated the Ta-Matoran on completing the job, and left him the information for the case as he left to follow up on leads. Derr found the residential home that was supposed to be his location. He demanded that someone come to the door, claiming he was the police. When the door opened, a Tai-Matoran named Ventre took a shot at him with a mallet. He managed to drive the Matoran back, fleeing from Derr. Derr looked around, realizing that the building was a forger's location. As he tried to follow the Matoran, he confronted him about being a forger. He commented that Derr was a forger in the past, shocking Derr that he would know. He took a swing from the mallet to his chest and was put into a hold which choked the air out of him, knocking him unconscious. Later, as Yutrek was about to kill Gahla, Derr awoke. He took out the Fe-Matoran's legs, bringing him down. He then smashed his head into the ground to daze him, and claimed that he could finally bring Yutrek in. After returning to the station, Derr questioned "Recht" about what he had learned. "Recht" told him everything, and demanded to know where Derr's allegiance actually was. "Recht" was told that he was actually working undercover at the time, and that his job assignment had been to bring down the forgery ring, finally succeeding several years later. He told "Recht" not to believe everything he heard from a suspect, telling him that that was a lesson he would need to learn. Five days later, Derr was with a Po-Matoran named Cenrik, at the sight of a murder, awaiting Gahla and "Recht". The Ko-Matoran had a stab wound to the back, and that was it. Gahla questioned if there were witnesses. Cenrik put in that he was checking into it at the moment and would get back to her. Derr introduced Cenrik to "Recht", telling them it was the Matoran of Stone's second case and that he was recently promoted to detective. The corpse was loaded into a wagon pulled by a Kane-Ra that they had, for transport to the station. Gahla climbed up front with Derr. Soon, the wagon was attacked by robed Matoran, carrying swords and riding Muaka. They managed to steal the corpse, and ride off, using smoke bombs to cover their trail. After returning to the precinct, the group talked about why they would want the corpse. After some discussion, Cenrik got them to take a break. "Recht" left for the time being, while the others did their own jobs in the remaining hour. When "Recht" returned to the station, he declared that he had understood it. He had an answer to the theft of the corpse. An officer came and told them that the corpse had been recovered, though gutted, making claims by "Recht" more credible. The group headed to see Karok, the medical examiner, and to see the corpse itself. He showed the group of them the internal damage, and the moving of the organs. He told them that it was probably something swallowed into the stomach, instead of absorbed via contact. It would have had to be something small, leading him to claim it was probably Ethanum, and that the deceased was probably involved with a man they had chased even when Epee was in power: the "Ghost". As they told "Recht" about the drugs, and they spoke about the "Ghost", Cenrik let on that he knew more than the others. He told them that his first case, and his mentor's last, involved the drug ring. He told them that he was ordered to keep silent. When questioned about by who, Chief Layef appeared and told them it was him. Resuming in his office, they questioned Layef about the case. He informed them that they had a man inside, and couldn't risk him by continuing the case any other way. "Recht" wasn't satisfied, and wanted to go undercover, claiming his skills would keep him safer than a detective's would, and that he would bring the ring, and the "Ghost", down. Layef agreed to these terms, and allowed him to go. After the bust began, Derr helped to get "Recht" out of the building. A few days later, Derr held a meeting between himself, "Recht", Gahla, and Cenrik, claiming they had a situation that needed to be dealt with. "Recht" questioned if it was a Dark Hunter, or a Toa. Derr confirmed that it was the speedy Dark Hunter that had been running around on the island, presumably waiting to make a move and assassinate the mayor of the island in the coming days. Derr also mentioned the Toa hadn't stopped the Dark Hunter yet, and even though he claimed to be justice, he wasn't holding up his word. Eventually Derr reminded "Recht" about the marble being sent from Angelus Nui and blessed by the four Seraphim of the island, and that his job was to carve something grand for the opening of the new Doppel Nui City Hall, which was the presumed target. "Recht" said it had "slipped his mind" and he would get to work on it. They went about looking for ideas to stop the Dark Hunter after that. Cenrik offered the suggestion of adhesives, or spikes, but the adhesives were thought to be too weak for the speed of the thing, and spikes too easy to see, and too dangerous for the citizens. Gahla suggested calling on the Toa for help. Cenrik shouted at her for that idea, saying that he was a criminal, and he would never work with him. He would never wish to call the Toa a partner in any capacity. "Recht" spoke up, defending the idea, claiming they should call on the Toa. Cenrik started to shout at him for that idea, demanding to know how "Recht" could even think about doing such a thing. Derr said that the Toa had tried and failed in the past, and that this wouldn't make much difference this next time around. "Recht" said he was sure the Toa loved the island, and that was why he stayed, despite being hated. He was sure that the Toa could do it. Derr decided to put it to a vote. Cenrik voted against it, while Gahla and "Recht" voted for it. Derr himself was undecided, so they took the matter to Turaga Layef. He demanded to know why they would barge in, and then listened to their story and the question they gave him. Layef said that despite the Toa failing in the past, to go with the majority. The Matoran started to take different areas of the island to look, but Cenrik refused to be a part of the search. The Matoran split up to search for the Toa without Cenrik's help. Later, the police would find the remains of the body after the Toa had killed the Dark Hunter to hopefully end the threat. A few days later, Derr worked on the case of the stolen Crown Topaz for which Quey had arrested "Recht", due to evidence pointing at the Ta-Matoran. It turned out that a Mi-Matoran had in fact stolen the jewel and framed "Recht" for it. Quey released "Recht" into Derr's custody, and the two left for the shop. The next day, Derr and Cenrik were present to inform "Recht" and Gahla of a string of murders which seemed to be leading to Doppel Nui, describing a Le-Matoran wearing a Trard as the next presumed target. The day after, Derr informed Cenrik, Gahla, and "Recht" of the death of the murderer, Ezim, and went into investigating it with others. The day after, he came to find "Recht" sleeping at his desk, and told him to find another place to sleep. "Recht" told him that he was waiting to ask about becoming a detective, since Cenrik had offered him a job when they met. Derr told "Recht" that he would give him the examinations later, but he should go first and speak to Layef. "Recht" complied and went off to get an assignment from the Chief. Days later, Derr informed "Recht" that there was recent Dark Hunter activity, presumably leading to the death of Allesendro. Cenrik later revealed that Allesendro had actually been living in a safe-house, to be protected from the Dark Hunters. Over a week later, Derr began reporting information on a string of murders to his two Junior Detectives, and then to "Recht" when he joined them. None were able to provide answers, nor were there any witnesses yet. "Recht" suggested his previous plan of using art and a front man to gain witnesses, sending Cenrik off to get a painting from Philleppe. When the painting came in. and the plan was put into action, witnesses were gathered. Derr was present with the other two when "Recht" went through their various accounts. Finding the common links, Derr and the others then went after their target. Days later, he hid with other police behind barricades erected to stop attacks from a sniping Dark Hunter who was launching projectiles from a hidden location. "Recht" came to him and asked him the situation, which Derr called foolish for risking himself as he was. He gave "Recht" little information, except on patrol patterns, and saw him off. Two days later, he and "Recht" had a conversation about Phasm, and how even though they had suspicion, they couldn't get a warrant in time to once again search his gallery nor do anything about it. When "Recht" left, Derr went to his desk and removed a statue he had had the master carver make for him of the Toa, before replacing it, and getting to work. A few days later, Derr and his men were brought together with other officers and detectives to meet Chief Layef and a diplomat named Tial. Derr and his group went back to doing normal work while they waited to be observed by the diplomat, who was there to see how the police system worked. Eventually Cenrik became annoyed by how the hours were passing without word from Tial. "Recht" left to go and see if he could find the Matoran of Plasma, and told them that if the Tai-Matoran came while he was gone, to go ahead without him. Tial later returned after being saved from a Dark Hunter, and did his job before departing. Three days later, when Phasm was released, he and "Recht" voices their opinions openly about the likelihood of him being the "Ghost", but Phasm mocked the notion, claiming he would be in prison already if he really were the "Ghost". After his release, Derr and "Recht" spoke briefly, with Derr revealing that he had looked at the statue more, and finally had his answer. He stated that the statue told him he couldn't protect everyone, as he wasn't a Toa. However, it did tell him to do his best, to do whatever he could for the people of the island. That was his answer, which satisfied "Recht" as he departed. Days later, Derr, Cenrik, and Gahla were interrupted by a Le-Matoran, who took Gahla away. After some time, Derr's team left to join [[Recht Detective Agency|the new group formed by "Recht"]]. He was soon promoted to Quey's former position, though he was given the title of Superintendent instead of Lieutenant, based upon his status as a Senior Detective. ''Double: The Final Game Derr and his men arrived onto the scene of an explosion, soon meeting ''"Recht" and his new team of freelance detectives. He spoke to his former ally about the job, which "Recht" told him was allowed by Marchia's will. When the police, as well as "Recht" and his team investigated, they figured that it was the work of a terrorist known as the [[Joker|''"Joker"]], based upon his calling card. After explaining the ''"Joker" to "Recht", Derr left with his men to investigate other potential sites for more attacks. Derr returned to the sight soon after, finding the Toa waiting. The Toa warned the officers and Derr to leave, but Derr threatened to have him arrested. The Toa replied that he was the only one who could finish things, and that the Matoran couldn't take him into custody even if they tried. Derr and the others left to accommodate the Toa's needs. Derr later met with "Linke", "Recht", and the others when a Ga-Matoran was taken hostage and trapped next to a pillar with razor wires surrounding her body. He tried to get their help, but when he went to talk to some other officers, the other group sent Allesendro in, against Derr's orders. Allesendro was able to help free the Ga-Matoran, but stepped on a mine in the process. Derr watched as the others tried to help, but ultimately, Allesendro killed himself, rather than have Cenrik try to save him, which would have failed. After Allesendro's death, Derr took Gahla and Cenrik with him on a wagon. He tried to comfort Cenrik, who continued to snap at him out of grief and anger. When Cenrik settled down, Derr told them he needed their help, and they were going to the station. Upon their arrival, he set to work with the others. Layef demanded updates for Marchia, which Derr attempted to provide. When the case ended, and "Linke" and "Recht" were lost to the "bombings", he worked with his old partners once more. Abilities & Traits Derr is a silent, strong, suspicious individual. He keeps silent while working, and finds the connections wherever he can. He's had a few problems in his past, which lead him to have problems in the present. He's a fairly skilled warrior due to his hard past, and his unconventional, present day work, which gets him into trouble with his chief. He also owes "Recht" a favor, or rather, series of favors, because he did something for Derr, which Derr wishes to keep hidden, even from the Chief and Gahla. As it would turn out, this favor was a beautiful statue of the Toa, which he keeps in his desk, locked in a drawer. He has faith in the Toa, but doesn't like to show it, because of what the Toa means. Derr is very capable of undercover work, and really gets into his work, making it almost impossible for others to realize he is a cop, not a criminal. He has an eye for art, as well as some ability to do various forms of art, as exhibited by his infiltration of a forgery ring. Tools As a detective, Derr doesn't have a high degree of combat abilities, though he wields a simple knife whenever needed, hiding it beneath the robe of his authority. Trivia *This character was created by BZPower and C.I.R.C.L.E. member Koji and named by member Toa_Ausar. Appearances *''Double: Day Zero'' *''Double'' (Not Mentioned By Name) *''Double: Crime and the City'' *''Double: The Final Game'' Category:Matoran Category:Onu-Matoran Category:Military Category:Huna Wearers Category:Koji Category:Toa_Ausar